Extremis Mutation
by DirectionallyChallengedKenshi
Summary: When Tony Stark discovers his new mutation, he goes to Professor Xavier's school, in the hope that he could know more about Extremis. Summary sucks, but it's better than it sounds, okay? And Wolverine DESPISES Iron Man, Tony Stark, whatever you call him. I dunno... Starkie-Man. Lol. Anyway, he hates him because of their first meeting... Let's just say Wolverine nearly died. R'n'R!
1. Escaping

**Hey, guys. Sorry if the next chapter doesn't upload soon; I'm working on another Avengers fanfic. So, yeah. R'n'R! And Wolverine whump... Mwahahahahahahaha!**

**SherlockMoriartyHouse500IQ x**

Tony Stark sat in the bathroom, staring in the mirror. He kept blinking and rubbing his eyes, but every time he looked they were still the same.

"This isn't happening!" Tony cried, but when he looked into the mirror they was still there.

"Hey, Tony? Are you okay?" Natasha's voice floated to his ears.

"Yeah, Stark, we don't have all day! Some of us need to-"

"Okay, Capsicle, we don't need to hear that!" That was Clint.

"Son of Howard! Why is it you are taking your time in that minuscule room of baths?" Thor was shouting over the other's comments. Tony clawed at his face, wishing them away.

At one o'clock in the morning, in the day after Tony had noticed the problem, he packed all of his equipment, grabbed his suit and left swiftly, using a private exit only he knew about. The exit was a hidden door in the ceiling of his room, and he climbed up a stepladder and pulled himself through the gap. Crawling quickly, he managed to be out on the roof of the tower unnoticed - or so he thought. He was about to assemble his suit and make a quick escape before anyone heard him, when he heard a voice.

"Where you goin', Stark? And why are you wearing sunglasses? It's one o'clock in the morning, if you haven't noticed!" Tony cursed his luck. Turning slowly, he saw Clint perched on a ledge, looking down at the traffic below. Clint turned his head to look at Tony, and was glad that his reflexes were good - Tony had wanted to get away so badly he was attacking Clint. Clint flipped away, and grabbed the ledge. Tony swung a haymaker, which was was easily blocked by a sturdy forearm, then Tony crashed to the floor as a result to a round-house kick to his abdomen. Clint was barely breathing any quicker than normal; whereas Tony had to wipe the perspiration from his brow. He got up again, and darted behind Clint. He delivered a quick jab to Clint's side, but his arm was grabbed and he found himself on his back, winded. Clint put a foot on Tony's chest, and frowned at the man. Tony pushed his sunglasses back up to cover his eyes.

"Tony! Stop this madness! Why are you- Agh!" Clint cried out as Tony grabbed his knee and sent an electrical current through him. He collapsed, and Tony called intercom to collect Clint's body. The rest of the Avengers burst through the trap door - Tony had stupidly forgot to shut it in his haste to leave - and Tony almost wished that he didn't have to leave. But he did have to go, so casting a last look at the people he felt close to (except maybe Natasha) he used his suitcase suit and flew off. Then, practically roaring with anger, Tony used his repulsor to quickly fire a shot to his pursuer. Thor fell and rolled, dangerously near to the edge of a skyscraper roof. Mjölnir tumbled down to the street below, out of reach. Tony flew away, unsure of where to go but sure that he must find someone who could help him.

Wolverine furiously scratched and stabbed the men as they attempted to drag Professor X away. As the last man fell, bloodied and broken, and Storm landed back on the ground, a loud crash sounded from inside the mansion. He spun, and ran back towards the mansion. When he went through the door, he was met by a red and golden metal man lying on his back, groaning softly. Looking up, there were gaping holes trough every floor.

"Who are-" Storm began to ask, but Wolverine beat her to it. He hauled the man upright, and sliced off the visor to the helmet with his claws.

"Whoa, whoa, easy tiger!" The man smirked, then yelled as he crashed onto the floor. A metal claw slit a short, shallow cut across his cheek. Tony was furious - he hadn't slept or eaten for days, and here he was having injuries inflicted on him by a stranger. His repulsors charged up and fired right into Wolverine's left shoulder. Wolverine stumbled backwards, then gasped as the wound stayed gaping wide no matter how hard he willed it to heal. He stared at Tony with a mingled look of confusion and fury.

"What... have... you..." He looked up, and his eyes flashed dangerously. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME? WHY CAN'T I HEAL?" His claws raked the suit's chest and then screamed as a blast hit him full in the chest. After countless more shots, Wolverine fell. He crawled across the floor, towards a discarded gun. Tony suddenly realised that the suit was going haywire - it was firing off random shots in all directions, with no warning. As Wolverine extended his hand towards the gun, the repulsor fired and his hand blackened and began to bleed profusely. Wolverine screamed as a blow hit him in the face.

"Jarvis! Shut down suit!" Tony yelled over the explosions and yells of agony.

"Yes, sir. Suit powering down." The suit whirred and the lights flickered, then went out. Storm looked up from Wolverine's blackened form to see a rather bedraggled and shocked man emerging from the suit. Immediately her eyes glowed white.

"Why are you here?" Tony looked at her, then shook his head wearily.

"So it all started when..."


	2. Defending

**For those who actually read this, REVIEW!**

**SherlockMoriartyHouse500IQ x**

A steady beeping was all that was heard to break the uncomfortable silence. Storm was looking at her hands, and Professor Xavier was sitting beside the bed. Wolverine was lying on that bed, covered in bandages, burns and blood, his eyes closed. Looking at the report, any person would have been surprised.

Name: Wolverine

Age: Unknown

Injury assessment: Severe

Injuries: Burning on left side of face, both hands and legs burnt severely.

Tony grimaced, and looked away guiltily behind his sunglasses when Charles turned his serene gaze upon him.

"You didn't have to attack, you know. Wolverine has a shitty temper far worse than anyone here." Storm spoke. Xavier looked sternly at her, and she looked back down at her lap. Tony looked up as a rumble shook through the building, then the wall suddenly blew up, showering them with rubble. A livid face looked through the gap.

"STARK!"

_Two hours earlier..._

"We gotta go and get him, before he does any harm. I saw his eyes - he's been compromised." Clint was pacing the room. Thor glanced at him, confused.

"Loki is safely in Asgard," His voice penetrated the silence, and Bruce followed.

"Whoever he was working for could be dissatisfied by Loki's action outcomes. He could be the one controlling Tony." Everybody eventually came to a decision that they would trace his suit signal then go and retrieve him.

_Present time..._

"STARK!" Steve was throwing punches at Tony's head, Thor, Hulk and Natasha were fighting mutants, and Clint was doing whatever he does in a fight scene. Wolverine had regained consciousness sometime and was now stabbing everything in sight. Tony stared at them, completely perplexed. An explosive arrow pierced the wall, and debris cascaded everywhere. Kitty ran through a wall, screaming her head off.

"STOP IT!" Tony yelled. Everybody abruptly went silent and stared at him.

"What the fu...?" Clint stared at him. "Your... eyes are kinda... electrical..." Tony scowled when he realised that his sunglasses had fallen off. Natasha shivered when he looked at her; it was like she was being electrocuted.

"Guys, why the _fucking _hell are you attacking all these innocent people?" Tony asked.

"Because they thought that you were under some manner of hypnotism," It was Xavier who answered.

"What the...? Oh guys I didn't know you loved me so much you would blow up a school for me," Tony retorted sarcastically.

Natasha _would_ have shot him her famous death glare if she wasn't too cautious of being electrocuted again by his eyes.

"Okay, I guess you're _not_ possessed but if you're not, you have a _lot_ of explaining to do. Like your eyes, for example," Steve said. He was right. Stark's eyes had no irises or pupils; they were blue-white in colour and had bolts of sharp blue electricity crackling and sparking inside them, like tiny lightning bolts.

"Well that's easy enough to answer. He's a mutant, like us," Xavier said mildly.

"A what?" Steve asked, eyes reflecting his confusion.

"Where the _hell_ have you been the past few decades? Oh that's right Capsicle, you were _asleep_," Tony spat, irritably.

Xavier, Wolverine and Storm exchanged glances.

"_Captain America?_" Wolverine snorted, "I love your outfit... very... 40s."

"Mutation is the process that took us from single cell organisms to being _the _dominant form on the planet," Xavier rattled off.

"W- Oh never mind. Anyway, mutants are normal people with a genetic difference which gives us certain powers. I can control the weather, Xavier here is a telepath and it seems your friend has an affinity for electricity," Storm stated. Everyone turned to look at Stark, who scowled and glared with his... unusual eyes.

"What is this place?" Clint asked, strapping his bow onto his back.

"It's a school... and a home for mutants."

There was a pause as Natasha's comm bleeped.

"Agent Romanov? There's a problem," Nick Fury's voice came out distorted, "Is Agent Stark with us? Over."

"I'm an _agent _now?" Stark exclaimed.

"Uh... well it's hard to explain. Over," Natasha sighed, glaring at Tony.

"Come as soon as possible for a debriefing. And bring Stark, dead, alive, possessed, unconscious, I don't bloody care, just bring him. Over and out," Fury finalised in a clipped tone.

"Whoa. That guy needs anger management," Logan pointed out.

"We need to leave," Natasha turned without so much of a "goodbye". The other Avengers followed. When Natasha stared, she was surprised to see Tony still beside Xavier and Logan, looking at his feet.

"I'm afraid Mr Stark won't be able to join you. At least, not for a little while." Xavier told Natasha.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"He needs to learn to control his powers. Otherwise, he could kill you all," Xavier replied, just as calm as before.

"But we need him!" Clint argued. Not surprisingly, Stark smirked, replacing his shades.

"Aw, I'll miss you too guys. And don't you dare hug me, Hulky."

Hulk grunted, but kept his distance. Seeing there was no point in arguing with the mutants, the remainder of the Avengers left, just as _another _ guy in sunglasses walked through the hole in the wall. The Avengers turned to see a man in his late twenties with brown hair and reflective red sunglasses.

"What happened professor?" he asked, seemingly not too concerned about the fact that Logan had around fifty bandages wrapped around him.

"What is your name, bespectacled one?" Thor asked.

"I could say the same, Shakespeare," Scott retorted.

"I am Thor, of Asgard," he said proudly.

"Okay... Thor. I'm Scott or Cyclops," he replied.

"Nice to meet you, Scottorcyclops!" Thor smiled heartily.

"Nice shades. Can I have a look?" Steve asked, holding out his hand. Tony rolled is eyes while Storm smirked.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," Scott muttered. He glanced at Xavier and when the latter nodded, he turned to face the window and removed his sunglasses.

A blast of red light shot out of his eyes, and the glass shattered explosively as the beam of light went through a statue's head. Steve blinked, and then gasped as Scott turned his laser gaze upon him, but his eyes were shut and he put his sunglasses back on firmly.

"That's my mutant power; laser sight." Scott verified, before eventually he registered. "What the _hell _happened here? Why is _Wolverine _in bandages? Ha! You look so weak-" A claw slashed across his face, and he stumbled back. "What...?" Wolverine's claws were extended, and he was glaring at Scott.

"One... more... word... and I _swear _I'll slice you to pieces!" Storm knew he would.

"Okay, guys, cool it!"

"He started it!" Scott replied angrily, if not childishly.

"I'm gonna kill you if you say one more word about weakness!" Wolverine spoke dangerously.

"What, you're gonna go cry to mommy, little-" Wolverine roared and leapt at Scott. They scuffled and scratched before they both jumped up and ran outside. Everybody followed, to see them both attacking each other again. After a long fight, full of punching and screaming, Wolverine stabbed his claws into Scott's chest, who yanked his sunglasses off and shot a blast into Wolverine, who was blown backwards. They both climbed wearily back up again, too exhausted to do anything but stand and talk. Well, say insults.

"Claw-man." Scott sneered.

"One-eye." Wolverine replied, mirroring his expression.

"One-eye! I have two eyes!" Scott was confused.

"_Cyclops. _Cyclopian means one-eyed. They only have one eye. Duh."

"But..."

"Stink-face."

"What!"

"Stinky."

"Idiot!"

"Toilet-breath!" The two mutants were rambling now, their brains fuzzy and being childish.

"Loo-brush!"

"Go away and leave me alone!"

"Go die in a hole!"

"Go die in a _toilet_!"

"I never wanna see your ugly face again, Logan!"

"That's not what your mom said last night!"

"... My mom's dead."

"Shit." Wolverine spat. Tony stared at them as they began feuding again.

"And you say _I'm_ childish!"

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Any typos, tell me. Extremely OOC style, probably AU but yeah.**


	3. Gambling

**C-A/N: Ok this isn't exactly an Author's note. It's a co-authors note coz I am, believe it or not, the co-author. I'm SherlockMoriartyBlahblahblah's twin and coz she's too busy being boring and doing exam revision, I wrote a bit of chapter 2 & 3. So sorry if this is terrible. My account is JajaDemon666 but I haven't put any stories up yet. Whatever. Enjoy (or don't or whatever).**

Chapter 3:

Tony sighed as he took in the contents of the rather over-populated infirmary. Both Scott and Logan had been hospitalized with severe injuries. It appeared that Scott's optic blasts caused permanent damage that even Logan's healing powers had trouble with. Wolverine lay under the white sheets, bored to near death and probably would've run away days ago if it wasn't for the fact that Jean was treating him.

Scott's injuries were a lot harder to deal with, as he didn't have Logan's healing powers. There were six large holes in his torso that altogether needed eighty-six stitches. Luckily, the adamantium claws had miraculously avoided all of his organs. He had already tried to escape six times and probably would have succeeded in getting to the end of the corridor if he had been able to walk more than five steps. Eventually, Ororo had confiscated his motorbike and threatened to strike it repeated with lightening.

He now lay wrapped in so many bandages that he looked like a fly wrapped in a spider web. His expression would have made Tony laugh if the situation wasn't so grave. He looked like a six-year-old that had just been told that Santa wasn't real. He was actually _pouting._

"I bet you... three bucks," Logan groaned. They had actually gotten so bored that they were betting money on the colours of the birds that flew past the infirmary window.

"Three bucks? Coward. Ten bucks that it's black," Scott replied.

"Bleeding me dry, one-eye. Six bucks it's brown."

"Done." They both waited in bored anticipation. Thirty seconds later, a blackbird flew into a nearby tree.

"Oh yeah. Six bucks, doggy," Scott grinned. Wolverine grumbled but reached into the pocket of his jacket that was hanging on a chair next to him.

"Why the hell didn't I say three bucks?" Logan wondered.

Tony grinned wryly and turned away from the two mutants. His thoughts turned to Pepper and he sighed sadly.

"Oi. What about you, Sparky?" Logan asked.

"Sparky?" Tony snorted, "You expect me to bet on colours of birds?"

"Well. Yes. If me and one-eye here do, why can't you?" Logan argued.

"Because I'm not a dysfunctional psychopathic mutated freak."

"Actually you are."

"Fuck."

"How about you bet two million dollars that the next bird is pink?" Scott smirked challengingly.

"Yeah right. Because I'm _sure _that _loads _of birds are pink. Ok, I bet you that the next bird _isn't _pink. Lets say... one hundred bucks?" Scott's smirk didn't waver. "Done deal, zapper."

They didn't have to wait long. Around ten seconds later, a brown bird settled on the branch beside the window. Now it was Tony's turn to smirk. He turned to Scott, who sat up and raised his sunglasses. A shot of pure energy smashed the newly repaired window and hit the bird. The feathers dropped off, smoking and the bird keeled over, it's skin now as raw and pink as a salmon. It gave a strangled squawk and fell through the window. Scott laughed at Tony's dumbfounded expression.

"See, genius? It's pink."

"But... it was brown!" Tony stuttered. Wolverine rolled his eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock." Scott smirked. "Now cough up every last dollar." Tony shook his head.

"You cheated." He growled. Scott clapped in slow-motion, then added, in a patronizing tone as if Tony were a two-year old,

"Sorry, Mr Stark." '_My games, my rules.'_ Scott chucked to himself. Then Tony launched himself across the room, punching Scott across his jaw.

"Agh! Help! I'm being- mwfdrfd!" Scott shouted, his voice muffled as his face was mashed into his mattress. Storm ran into the room.

"Stark! Stop this nonsense!" Her eyes glowed white and she used whirlwinds to separate the two brawling mutants. She glared at them dangerously.

"Scott started it!" whimpered Tony feebly. Scott fumbled to remove his visor.

"Scott, no!" Everybody except Tony, Wolverine and Scott ran for their lives.

"OH MY GOD!" Tony screamed.

The hospital room, to say the least, was totally wrecked. Wolverine had healed himself, Tony was miraculously fine, if not in shock. He trembled as he saw the carnage around him. Debris lay scattered and equipment was smoking. Storm crossed her arms.

"That is it." Storm growled. "You all go to school again, starting tomorrow." The mutants groaned and glared. Scott glared through his visor; Tony would be fried like the bird if the visor was not there.

"Why can't they just go to school? I've already been!" Scott whined. Storm threw him a glare.

"Too bad."

"But-"

"Shut up and clean up this mess!"

"Yes, Storm." Scott grumbled.


End file.
